Bound
by WhoLockVenger Of Awesomeness
Summary: Loki and Eris have known each other for a long time but both have been completely oblivious to each other's feelings. After a mission for Asgard has gone sour, she and Loki escape but not without their own scars. Will they finally see how blind they've been or will continue think of each other as 'just friends? (Rated T because I'm cautious. Sorry, I suck at summaries.)


**This is my first story in this fandom so please be nice. It is a Pre-Thor one-shot about Loki and my OC Eris. **

**I realize that Eris is from Greek mythology, but you know what, I liked the name and the job description, and it's my story, so leave it alone. ;)**

**I honestly do not know how they age, so I'm just gonna say that Thor looks around 21, Loki looks around 18, and Eris looks around 19.**

**It may seem a little AU, but again, this is Pre-Thor, so they can act different than usual. That's why I like Pre-movie things.**

**Also, as to why I have it written in first person? I have not idea. I usual hate first person, but this is the only way my Muse allowed me to write it...if that makes any sense.**

**I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. :)**

**Disclaimer: _Yeah, as much as I'd love to own the sexy Norse Bros, I don't. I only own this sad little one-shot and Eris._**

_**I also do not own the cover photo and I do not know the person who drew it so I cannot give credit to them, but I would just like you all to know that it is NOT mine and I make no claims to it. i just liked it.**_

**Bonds**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It had been a fairly simple plan. Get in, distract them long enough for Thor to find them, get out.

I should have known that with Loki, things were never that simple. He had gone just a little too far in the distracting aspect. I mean, it was genius, but I should have known there would be unsavory setbacks.

I didn't know what they were because I was in a cell, but I had heard the screams easily enough. They had burned through my heart like molten metal, but I could do nothing about them and that had made me even angrier.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The guards came to collect me the next morning and when they spoke to me I said nothing. When they slapped me and ordered me to speak, I graced them with words that would make a sailor blush.

They didn't bother restraining me with chains. I guess they knew they were stronger than me.

I knew where they were taking me, and I knew I wasn't going to like it, but I also knew that this was the opportunity I'd been waiting for. Our escape route was only to my left after all.

They brought me to a large arena-like room. People lined the seats to watch whatever sick show they were planning and in the middle of the arena was Loki.

When I saw him I was shocked and disgusted. Shocked at what he looked like, disgusted with what had been done to him.

He was standing tall for all to see. His wrists were chained behind him, the chain holding his wrists only a foot and a half apart, giving him just enough room to put them by his sides. Then each wrist was held by a separate chain, attached to the ground, giving him just enough room to stand.

And stand he did. His back was straight and his head held high. I knew it must have been hard for him to keep his composure and look so calm. Because his back wasn't straight by choice; no it was tied. Tied like a_ corset_.

He had seven gold metal rings protruding from each side of his back. It looked as if they had been put into his muscle and I could see the other half of the circles inside his back; like the skin -that was varying shades of black and purple- was transparent in those areas.

The rings ran all the way from his shoulder blades to his lower back, and weaved through those rings was green ribbon. Obviously it was no ordinary ribbon because it was still intact, and not frayed in the slightest. But what made me truly sick was the fact that it was _green_.

Green like the color of his eyes; green like _his _favorite color; the green that_ was_ Loki, used against him in the crudest of ways.

And I could see the pain in his eyes even as he stood tall and proud. No matter how much it hurt, he refused to kneel. He refused to let them win. He refused to appear weak in front of everyone. He was still a prince, and he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of winning.

But out of all that, what made my stomach churn was the single leather strand woven through his lips.

Blood ran freely from all his wounds and I could tell this had been done to him recently because it was fresh blood.

There was a masked man in front of him, holding a rune dagger that was poised to carve runes into his chest.

I tried to go to him but I was held back by a strong pair of arms. Upon instinct I lashed out with my magic, forcing those within a ten foot radius of me to fall to the ground.

_So much for subtlety._ I thought snidely.

I called out to Loki and his head snapped over to me, his green eyes locking with mine and pleading me to help him.

I ran to him, dodging the men that tried to grab me and stabbing blasting the masked man with my magic, rendering him either dead or unconscious. I quickly cut the chains holding Loki in place and he pushed me aside just before an axe could cut me in half. I didn't have time to thank him as I was hauled off my feet by another man. I couldn't really tell their faces apart because they were dwarfs and they all looked alike after a while.

He held me by my ankle and held my hands together so I couldn't use my magic effectively.

I called out to Loki and found myself being dropped seconds later when the man suddenly burst into flames.

I flashed my best friend a feral smile and we quickly used our magic to dispose of the rest of the dwarfs surrounding us.

"Let's go!" I shouted as I grabbed his hand. We hastily made our way to the gates of the arena that were starting to close.

We were both fast and light on our feet, so getting through before it closed wasn't difficult.

I pulled him into the closest tunnel and he didn't protest which was something I was thankful for, also something that worried me. He would normally question everything I did and said.

It wasn't until he tripped and brought me down with him that I felt like a complete idiot. _Of course he can't protest! His lips are sewn shut you idiot!_ I thought.

And to make matters worse, I had cut my head and his mouth was bleeding more profusely now since he had cried out when he hit his head on the tunnel wall, pulling on his stitches.

I hauled him back to his feet gently. "I'm so sorry, Loki." I apologized quickly and began to explain what I was doing. "Remember the plan? We're going to meet Thor at the end of the tunnel, so that's where we're heading. This is the correct way out, trust me."

He nodded and gripped my hand tighter. I gave him a small encouraging smile before turning around and running through the dark passages again.

After five minutes of running I started to feel worried. _Had Thor forgotten where I told him to wait? Was he hurt…or worse?_ I shook my head as if to clear those thoughts away and I turned another corner, careful not to go too fast and trip Loki up again.

I allowed myself a sigh of relief when I heard Thor's thunderous battle cries up ahead.

I felt Loki's grip on my hand tightened even more at the thought of seeing his brother again and with renewed energy that I didn't know he even had at the moment he surged ahead, dragging me after him.

I whooped with joy when we came out of the tunnels and into the blinding light of day where Thor had just killed the last dwarf.

I smiled and clapped him on the back in thanks before allowing him to see Loki.

Thor's triumphant grin fell from his face the minute he saw the state of his little brother. I quickly reassured him that Loki would pull through before the thunderer could get too worked up.

Thor gave me a curt nod and gently took Loki's hand from mine. Loki wrapped his arms around his older brother's waist and buried his forehead into the thunder god's shoulder.

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki's neck, knowing it was the only safe place to touch him at the moment.

I smiled at the two of them and looked up at the sky and shouted, "Heimdall, if you would pick us up that would be fantastic!"

I nodded in approval when the rainbow light of the Bifrost started coming towards us.

I looked at Thor and Loki and was about to say something when I felt pain suddenly run through my back and chest. I looked down and saw the front of the hilt of a blade protruding from my chest. I looked over to see a dwarf that Thor hadn't fully killed fall to the dirt.

Thor and Loki's shocked and alarmed faces were the last things I saw before the rainbow light enveloped us.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When we appeared in the Bifrost Observatory I was on my knees gasping for breath and choking on blood that was trying to force its way up my throat.

Loki was immediately at my side, viridian eyes full of worry. Thor was by my side a few seconds after his brother and I couldn't help but feel cornered.

Thor didn't know the first thing about healing, and with his mouth sew shut, Loki couldn't heal me with magic.

I screamed when Thor tried to remove the blade from me and Loki quickly slapped the blond man away.

I cried out when Loki suddenly scooped my up. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, but regretted doing it the minute my chest exploded with a new burning pain and breathing became even more difficult and blood starting draining out of my mouth. Despite this, I still held on.

My vision blurred with tears as I was jostled in Loki's arms as he ran down the Rainbow Bridge and towards the small healing hut at the end.

I blinked back my tears because crying only made breathing harder. I looked up at Loki and felt my heart drop. He was crying, his hot, salty tears dripping into my black hair and I could feel his arms shaking in exhaustion.

This wasn't right. Loki was the injured one. I shouldn't be doing this to him. He'd been tortured and here I was, in his arms being taken to be healed. It just wasn't right.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When we arrived I was whisked away to the intensive care part of the healing ward, but not before seeing healers surround Loki as he collapsed.

Everything from there was a complete blur. I think I might have passed out a few times but I don't remember.

I do remember being laid in a bed and I remember the white hot pain when the blade was removed from my chest and back. I think I might have passed out when that happened.

I remember lots of people standing over me whispering things that I could only guess were healing spells. I think I passed out there too.

I remember Sif sitting beside me, telling me how lucky I was to be alive. I think I said something to her, but I don't remember. I know she gave me water and something else…I think it was a sleeping drug because after that I remember having a nightmare, and I'm pretty sure you can't have nightmares unless you're asleep.

I don't remember that nightmare, but I do remember waking up in a cold sweat. I remember a healer being there and telling me not to move too much since my body was still healing my insides and that she'd get me something for the pain. Once she did I fell asleep again.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I woke with a scream and clutched my chest when pain exploded through it. I barely even noticed it though, as I was trying to shake away the remnants of my nightmare.

We'd been running through the tunnels and I had tripped. I was stabbed in the shoulder, but I had to make sure Loki got out. I quickly got up and we ran out of the tunnels and into the light. I called the Bifrost down but nothing happened. I was confused and I turned around in time to see Loki get stabbed through the chest by a dwarf. I quickly killed said dwarf and rushed over to Loki. I tried to heal him but my magic wasn't coming to me. I tried to stop the bleeding but nothing worked. I cried as I watched the life drain from Loki's face and my heart froze when I heard his last words, "This is your fault. I trusted you…"

I stared in shock as his body turned an ashy gray and his eyes closed and-

I felt tears prick my vision and shook my head to rid myself of those images and started when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up and blinked away the moisture in my green eyes as relief settled in. "You're all right." I whispered and he smiled tightly. "Thor told you I would be." He replied, voice equally as soft as he sat beside me on the bed. "How are you?" He asked.

I winced and looked down, seeing the bandages that wrapped around my upper body through my red shirt. I knew the injury was healed on the outside, but breathing was still a little painful. "Sore." I finally said and Loki nodded and handed me a cup of medicine. I would have groaned, but I knew that would only hurt my chest all the more. Instead I just took the medication and washed it down with water.

"Thank you." I said quietly, my voice cracking slightly from misuse and I had to wonder just how long I'd been asleep.

I looked at Loki's face and slowly, hesitantly, started to bring my fingers to his lips. I paused though when I thought I better of it. "Does it still hurt?" I asked carefully, not daring to touch the circular scars around his mouth.

Loki shook his head and gently took my slender hand in his own lithe one and brought my fingertips to his mouth, letting my trace the scars.

"How badly did it hurt?" I finally asked after I finished inspecting his face.

Loki shrugged and I noticed a slight wince when he did. "Like Bilgesnipe poison."

I grimaced at that description but nodded all the same. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head and tucked a strand of my onyx hair behind my ear where it belonged. "It was not your fault."

"I know," I started, "but I could've done something, and-" I stopped when one of his long fingers pressed against my lips. "Eris, don't. There's nothing you could have done, and I do not blame you, do you understand?"

I nodded slowly and after a moment of companionable silence I asked him if I could see his back.

He hesitated for a moment then turned around and took his green tunic off.

I grimaced at the state of his back. The black and purple bruises had faded, but there were oval shaped scabs where the rings had been and a few of the injuries were still oozing a bit of blood.

I didn't like this, so I did the one thing that made sense. I gently laid my hands on his back and closed my eyes, focusing all my energy on healing him.

He realized what I was doing once it was too late to stop me and once I finished and sat back in front of him he glared at me.

I didn't have the energy to glare back right now and he just thumped the top of my head and told me how stupid I was. I only smirked and he sighed, running a hand through his midnight hair and putting a hand over my chest.

I back up a little and eyed him carefully. "What are you doing?"

He just rolled his eyes and I looked down when breathing suddenly became easy again. His palm was glowing in the light green of his magic and once he finished healing me I smiled and thanked him.

He nodded and took a deep breath, telling me that we were even now.

I was just happy to see that he no longer winced when he moved his back.

"So…did we get them?" I asked as I leaned against his him, my head resting on his shoulder.

Loki smirked and nodded. "Oh yes. I do not believe the dwarfs will ever kill one of our ambassadors again."

My face fell slightly and I noticed Loki's did too. "I miss him." I said, my voice barely above a whisper and I felt him nod. "Me too."

"He was more of a father to me than my real one ever was." I admitted, and I almost felt ashamed for saying something like that, but Loki's own confession made me feel better. "He was to me too. He taught me more than I think Odin ever will."

I smiled sadly and stood up suddenly. I grabbed two cups of water and said a quick spell, turning them into wine. I handed one to Loki as I sat beside him again, holding my glass high. "To Kvasir, may he find eternal peace and honor in the great halls of Valahalla."

Loki smiled and added, "And may his teachings live on forever." After that I couldn't help but add, "And may the dwarfs who sent him to Valahalla find a special room in Hel." Loki readily agreed to that and we clicked our glasses together before taking delicate sips.

Once we'd finished drinking Loki spoke. "I was really worried about you."

I was taken aback at that comment and looked at him curiously. "Why?"

He shrugged and looked at his hands. "I didn't want you to die."

I smiled at that poked him in the ribs. "Well, I didn't so be happy."

Loki nodded. "I am, but it just got me thinking-" "A dangerous pastime." I interrupted and he rolled his eyes, continuing, "-and I honestly don't know what I'd do without you around."

I snorted and gave him a gentle, playful shove in the arm. "Don't jest, Loki. I'm nothing important. It wouldn't have mattered."

Now it was Loki's turn to look shocked. He stared at me incredulously and I just stared back at him. "What?" I asked when his wide eyed stare started to unnerve me.

"You don't think you're important?"

I just shrugged again. "I know I'm not." I answered in a matter-of-fact manner.

"How could you think that?"

I was slightly confused by his tone. He almost sounded…hurt? Why would me not thinking I was important affect him?

"Loki, I may be the princess of Vanaheim, but I'm nowhere near as important as you or Thor, or even Sif. It doesn't bother me. It's just the way things work."

Loki continued to stare at me for a moment and I wondered what was going on in that beautifully complicated mind of his.

After another minute I sighed and tilted my head so that I was looking him in the eyes. "Loki?"

He met my gaze and whispered, "You are important. You're the most important person in the world."

I couldn't help the snort and sarcastic comment that escaped my lips. "To who? The Fire Demons?"

Loki stared at me in surprise a moment before he brought his face close to mine till our noses were almost touching and he whispered, "No. To me." Before I could comprehend his words his lips were on mine.

His touch was soft, like the fluttering of butterfly wings and I couldn't help but whimper in surprised delight.

He must have taken my whimper as a bad sign though as he pulled away and quickly apologized.

I just shook my head at him and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his mouth back down to mine, moaning slightly in happiness as he massaged my lips with his own.

He tasted amazing; like spearmint and petrichor.

We pulled apart for breath and he put his forehead against mine before I could pull him back into the passionate kiss.

"Did we really just do that?" He asked me breathlessly.

I laughed and nodded. "Looks like it." A sudden thought struck me and I looked him in the eyes. "Did you mean it…or was it just a spur of the moment thing?"

He chuckled and kissed my nose. "I meant it, Eris. I wouldn't say and do something like that just because I could."

I grinned and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Fair enough…how long have you…" I trailed off, not really knowing how I should ask. Thankfully he understood what I meant. "How long have I known that I've wanted to be more than just friends?" I nodded and he smiled, "Two years."

I gaped at him and he raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Two years?!" I half shouted and he pulled back in alarm. "Is that…bad?" He asked uncertainly.

I just laughed and pulled him into another deep kiss. When I pulled away again I laid my head on his shoulder, speaking into his ear, "I've felt that way for three."

He chuckled and laid his head against mine, running his fingers through my hair. "So we could'v done this a long time ago."

I couldn't help but grin and nod. "Looks like it. Would you have wanted to? Sooner I mean."

I felt him shake his head. "No. If we had I might not have known for sure."

"Known what for sure?"

He lifted my chin so that I met his intoxicating emerald gaze and he whispered delicately, as if the words were glass, "That I really love you."

My eyes widened and I laughed in sheer joy, "Seriously?!" Loki smiled and nodded and I laughed all the louder.

I felt tears of joy run down my face at those three simple words. Who knew they could bring such peace and happiness.

I couldn't help it anymore. I planted a soft kiss on his lips and spoke the words I'd wanted to speak for three years: "I love you too!"

I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he pulled me closer to him and our lips locked again, this kiss lasting longer than any of the others.

When he parted again we were both breathing hard and my lip was bleeding slightly from where he'd accidentally bitten me.

"Eris Freyrdottir, may I have your permission to court you?" He asked suddenly and I snorted in amusement. "I kind of thought I already gave it."

Loki laughed, gave me a quick kiss, and stood up suddenly, offering me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up off the medical bed. "Let's get out of here." He said with a grin, "We've been out of commission for a long while, and I think everyone has enjoyed it far too much."

We shared mischievous looks and headed out of the healing ward, holding each other's hands and as we walked past Thor he gave us a knowing smirk that we rarely ever saw on him.

He'd known from the very beginning that they would end up together. Choas and Mischief, bound together forever, just as it should be.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**There you have it. **

**What did you think? Great? Good? Awful? Atrocious-I-should-never-write-again? **

**Please let me know…though um…don't actually say I should never write again please. ;)**

**Again, please keep in mind that this is my first FF for this fandom so please do not flame me. **

**I just wanted to test this out, and no they are not a, for good ship of mine. I also happen to enjoy shipping LokixNatasha and LokixDarcy…though I mostly do Loki and Natasha, even if I haven't posted any of that yet. But enough of my rambling. XD**

**If you were confused as to what was going on, please do tell me and I will explain it to you.**

**Please leave me a review. If you have an account I would be happy to reply to any questions you have. If you don't have an account and want an answer to a question, put it in your review and I'll add a chapter to this dedicated to answering Guest reviews.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
